LevynLight Lore
This page contains a collection of knowledge on LevynLight lore, including major characters, different races, cultures and history of the Mythlands. Most of this info is scattered through different quests and some character, location or other descriptions. ''SPOILER WARNING: The text below contains major spoilers normally encountered through gameplay.'' =Characters= Major Characters The Seeker Zeruul, the Mythmonger Zeruul is the evil tyrant whose goal is to completely conquer the Mythlands and unite them under his reign. Through chapter 1 to 11, Seekers progress through quests trying to defeat Zeruul and free the Mythlands from his grip. He is first encountered as a quest character when he stabs Enrick with his spear in Chapter 1. However, he doesn’t often appear in person. Seekers can finally encounted Zeruul (as an enemy character) in Chapter 11. The Mythmonger is supposed to be Zeruul’s title, but it’s mentioned only during the early parts of the game, probably because he was called so in MythMonger (an older HitGrab game used when creating LevynLight). Appearance He is usually shown as tall figure in an armored hooded cloak, his face always covered, wielding a large spear. However, the Zeruul Action Figure is slightly different and it has a red cloak. All of Zeruul's children also wear red, hooded cloaks. His face is finally revealed at the end of Chapter 11. Abilities Zeruul has learned to command the powers of nature, magic and technology, creating strange creatures and devices that are a fusion of all three powers. Through dark magic, he controls a vast army of undead (mainly through King Yorrick), the goblin race (Chapter 2), Captain Kestrall and his birds (Chapter 3) and a variety of dark characters from strange dimensions like Assimilator Spawn or Chenivore. Also, from Chapters 5 to 11 Children of Zeruul appear - mysterious Zeruul’s worshippers who can follow you to most locations. As an actual character encountered in Chapter 11, he is a powerful Dark enemy with the abilities (traits) to send a storms of swords and a hail of hammers. History and Origins In Chapter 9, it is discovered that Zeruul was once a leader of the Technology Faction. He joined forces with Philima of the Magic Faction and Ravoth of the Nature Faction in order to bring peace to Mythlands. To achieve that goal, together they planted a Levyn tree outside of Vril. However, during the process, Zeruul was corrupted by the Shadow (spawned by the tree) and turned into an evil tyrant. In Chapter 11, the final battle with Zeruul takes place. After the final defeat, the Master Shadow leaves Zeruul, who is now a changed man and becomes your travel companion. In Chapter 12, 200 years later, you wake up next to Zeruul and he introduces you to the new world. Later, at the start of Chapter 13, he decides to stay in Eserton and protect it from the Shadow. Ravoth Rihn, the Scarred Man Enrick Minor Characters Peron Rihn Leader of the Nature Faction, encountered in chapters 3, 5 & 7. Even though Ravoth is his father, he doesn't seem to have any vrilya abilities. Cog Lord Kelend Leader of the Technology Faction, encountered in Chapter 5. Phillima Leader of the Magic Faction, encountered from chapters 6 to 8. She is a very powerful mage who whas managed to live through five lives through some unknown form of reincarnation. The Levyn Tree considers her its mother since she created it together with Zeruul and Ravoth. Captain Kestrall Chanya Yorrick, the Skeleton King Encountered in Chapter 8, but mentioned in previous chapters as the leader of the undead invasion. Also called the Faceless King, he is able to control a large army of undead warriors. He resides in Yorrick's Requietory, from where he controls an undead plage that has spread through Mythlands. He is guarded by six powerful guardians called the Six Shades of the Faceless King (Black Asardi, Fathom Pixie, Magma Fairy, Topaz Helbander, Monstrous Fossil & Hollow Champion). He can only be defeated with the Peacemaker's Sceptre, his ancestral staff. Many eons ago, Yorrick was a good, peace-loving king who was so mourned by his loyal subjects that they vowed to immortalize his noble spirit. No one knows what happened on the fateful day of his death, but after that time, Yorrick became an evil undead overlord, exploiting his subjects and their immortality for his own personal gain. After you finally defeat him, his spirit is set free and he explains that he was tricked by the Dream Lords (unknown identity or origins) into believing that he would achieve true immortality by becoming a lich King. He has longed for freedom and death and thanks you for lifting his curse. =Factions= The Magic Faction Based in Fontis Sapienta, includes The Arcane Order. The Nature Faction Based in Ecorae, includes the Forest Rangers and the Hedge Guards. The Technology Faction Based in New Feron. Ivory Knights Based in Ivory City and led by Captain Glorin. =Races= Humans Vrilya Goblins Trolls Undead Grevel Nubs Elves Birds Robots Category:History